


Nothing Needs To Change

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Howie, Daddy AJ, Daddy Kevin, Diapers, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottles, daddy brian, daddy nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie had been hiding a part of himself for years, from everyone including his four brothers. When he suddenly drops, the others find out, and are forced to make a decision. Will Howie find the acceptance he has been searching for?





	Nothing Needs To Change

**Author's Note:**

> First ever ageplay story I have seen on the BSB fandom. The idea came to me after reading multiple different stories over the years, and I wanted to see if I could make my own. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll be posting another story very soon. I have 15 banked right now, and am actively writing more. See ya'll in my next story!

Howie sat on his bed, thinking. He had been wrestling with the idea of sharing a secret that he had been keeping for years. He wasn’t sure how the others would react, and that was his only reason for keeping it buried. Parts of his secret had been creeping out lately, and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep it hidden for much longer. He had always known that he felt younger on the inside, than what his actual age was. Howie realized what the lifestyle was years ago, but had never embraced that side to him. 

“What will I do if they don’t accept it, I don’t think I can keep this hidden for much longer” Howie thought, as tears came to his eyes, and started running down his cheeks. He stared out the window, not realizing that Brian was calling his name. 

Brian had been concerned about Howie for the last few days, and he wanted to see if he could talk to the older man, to try to figure out what was going through his head. He knocked on Howie’s door, and after getting no response, opened it, to reveal Howie looking out his window, with tears running down his face. He called his name, but got no response. 

“Howie, are you alright man? I want to talk to you please” Brian tried to get Howie to respond, to no avail, it was like Howie didn’t hear him at all. He became concerned, and decided to get the others to try and help him out. 

“Can you three come with me to Howie’s room, he is staring out his window, crying, and I don’t know why” Brian alerted his brothers, who became alarmed, and followed him back to Howie’s room. They stared at the man in the bed, and Kevin decided to try and see if he could get Howie’s attention. 

“Howie, are you okay?” Kevin spoke in his deep southern drawl, and Howie finally reacted. 

“Wha....what are you doing in my room?” he stuttered, spooked, as his secret finally spilled out, and he curled up into a ball, and started sucking his thumb, looking away from his brothers. 

Howie had always had an age-regressed side to him, that rarely ever came out. He only did it when he was alone, and was sure he would be alone for hours, or days. He had a mindset of a 9-12-month-old, and had his own diaper, onesie, and pacifier stash, that he would bring out when he needed to be little. No one knew, but that was about to change. 

“What is he doing? Why is he sucking his thumb?” Nick asked, as Kevin shook his head in realization, he had read about this behavior, when he was exploring kinks and knew what Howie was doing. 

“It’s called infantilism, or age-regression. Howie probably uses it in times of high stress, or if he gets nervous, or something bad happens, that he can’t handle. Whenever he feels the need to be little, he regresses back to an infant or toddler state of mind, to cope with whatever is going on. It can last for hours, days, or weeks. Howie could ultimately choose to stay in his regressed state for months” Kevin recounted what he had learned in his research. 

Brian, AJ, and Nick looked at each other in shock. AJ decided to go over, and see what would happen if he put a hand on Howie, who hadn’t moved at all. As soon as he made contact, Howie jumped, and AJ found himself holding a crying, regressed Howie, who was still sucking his thumb. 

“Guys, we need to find his stash, that I am sure he has, because I think Howie may have just had an accident” AJ smelled the air, and it smelt of urine, and Howie’s clothes were wet, and it was soaking through to his own jeans. 

“Brian, you take his dresser, I got the closet. I am sure we will find something” Nick started digging through Howie’s closet, and a couple minutes later, found something odd. He pulled it out, and made a sound of discovery, that caused Brian and Kevin to look over at him.

“Found it. Looks like he has diapers, wipes, a pacifier, onesies, a sippy cup, a bottle, and more in here. Let’s get a diaper, the wipes, a onesie, and his pacifier out. Who wants to clean him up and change him?” Nick pulled out the items as he looked up at the other three. 

“I will, Brian can you help me as well?” Kevin volunteered, as Brian nodded, and the cousins went and lifted Howie out of AJ’s arms, slowly got him undressed, and using the wipes, got him cleaned up, and diapered. Brian got the onesie on him, as AJ left to take a quick shower, smelling of pee. Kevin took the comforter, and quickly swaddled Howie, who hadn’t taken notice of any of this, still very deep in his headspace. 

“Nick, where’s his pacifier? I think he is going to nap for a while. He seems to have slipped very far into his headspace, and I am not sure when he will be big again” Kevin turned to the youngest blonde, who handed him Howie’s pacifier. Kevin pulled Howie’s thumb out, and stuck the paci in, and Howie automatically started sucking on it. 

“We need to talk” was all that Brian said, and the other three agreed, AJ coming in from his shower, as Brian spoke. They left Howie’s door ajar, and went into the living room to discuss this new development. 

“Kevin, can you tell us everything you know about this age-regression. I will go on my laptop as well to get more information. I know nothing about this, and I know AJ and Nick don’t either” Brian grabbed his laptop, and as Kevin spoke, they crowded around him to learn about Howie, and his needs. 

Forty minutes later, they had lists made, and ideas were swarming in their heads. They looked at each other feeling a little overwhelmed. 

“Do you want to do this, take care of Howie when he is regressed?” Kevin asked his younger brothers, who looked at each other, and simultaneously, said that they did. 

“We need to wait until Howie is big again, to talk to him about what he wants out of this, and about his headspace to see how old he is when he is regressed. My best guess is between 6 months and a year” Kevin regarded his brothers, who nodded their heads. They quietly talked some more, while waiting for Howie to wake up. 

 An hour later, Howie woke up, feeling very confused as to why he was using his baby stuff. Memories came flooding back, and he started crying again. 

The four heard his cries, and rushed back into the room. Brian entered first, and Howie backed up on the bed to put space between him and Brian, still sucking on his pacifier. He thought that the four guys were disgusted by his infantile side, and they wouldn’t want to deal with it. Brian looked back at the others, and Nick decided to talk to Howie.

“Howie, we know. We found your black bag, and took care of you. Brian and Kevin got you cleaned up, and put the diaper, and onesie on you. You had had an accident, and AJ discovered it when he put a hand on you, and you curled up in his lap. We want to help you when you are like this. We want to take care of you” Nick soothed the frightened infant, who blinked disbelievingly at him. 

 Howie looked at the other three, and saw no disgust, only soft smiles on their faces, wanting to help him through this. He decided to push a little further, and ask for attention, to see what would happen. 

Howie made grabby hands for Nick, who picked him up and held him to his hip. The other three came over and cooed over Howie, who blushed and hid his face. 

“Does my little Howie have names for us, when he is little?” AJ cooed to the now calm infant, who nodded. 

“What are they sweetie? We can start referring to each other with the names, so that we know who is who” Kevin spoke softly, and watched as Howie spit his paci out, and in a mangled baby voice, spoke for the first time. 

“Nicky, Papa, Saba, ands Daddy” Howie pointed to Nick, Kevin, AJ, and Brian respectively as he spoke, making the four men’s hearts melt, listening to their baby Howie speak for the first time. 

“Those are cool names little one! I really like mine” Brian smiled at Howie who grinned at his daddy. The other three agreed, and Howie babbled at them. 

Nick, Brian, AJ, and Kevin fell in love with little Howie. Kevin asked to hold his Howie, and Howie made grabby hands for him. Kevin easily lifted the little one, and held him in his arms, rocking him.

“Want to hear a song little one” Kevin asked, and Howie nodded. Kevin turned to the other three, and they softly sang a lullaby to Howie, who drifted off for another nap. The four new fathers hoped that Howie would be big the next time he woke, so that they could talk through this. 

Two hours later, Howie woke up, and the four could tell he was big again. Howie knew that they had to talk while he was big, so that he could explain his headspace and everything. He softly smiled at the other four, and they grinned back at him. Howie got some food, and they moved to the living room to talk all of this out.

“How old are you in your headspace?” Brian started the conversation off, after seeing Howie push his plate away. 

“Between 9 and 12 months old. Old enough to babble and talk a bit, but young enough to still need diapers, onesies, and other baby stuff” Howie told his brothers, while blushing and looking down. 

AJ went over and lifted his head, looking in Howie’s brown eyes, seeing fright and shame swimming in them. 

“Howie, we want to do this. We talked while you were napping, and we decided to help you out, and be there completely for you, when you decide to fall into your little space. You will be taken care of, spoiled, and loved beyond belief, by all four of us. That is a promise, and it will never change” AJ spoke firmly, and Howie saw the others nod in agreement with his words. 

“I have other things I like when I’m in my headspace” Howie hesitantly spoke, and after seeing their encouraging nods, continued. 

“I like to wear onesies or soft clothes. I want a sippy cup during the day, and a bottle at night, preferably given to me by one of you. I want to co-sleep with one of you, each night. I would like a rocking chair in my room. Regarding food, I want soft foods, and to try and feed myself, but I’ll need your help with certain things. Could I have some toys too? That’s the only thing I never indulged in, getting toys for myself” Howie asked, looking at the other four with a look of pleading on his face.

“Yes, we will get you some toys as well. Let’s make a few lists together of what you need, and AJ and Nick will go get it tomorrow morning, so we are prepared for when you go back into your headspace” Kevin assured Howie, who smiled.

The five spent the next couple of hours making a big list of things for Nick and AJ to get, and they made sure Howie agreed with all of it. 

“I want to go back into my headspace tomorrow after the stuff is purchased. We have the next three months off, and I want to be little for a good chunk of it. Can we just spend tonight watching movies, and playing video games? I know we will have to get into a routine with baby me, but I want one last night of hanging with my brothers, before I see you as my fathers” Howie asked, and the four quickly agreed. 

They spent the night playing video games and watching movies, and ordered pizza for dinner. Howie couldn’t help but grin every time he thought about what would happen the next day, and he couldn’t wait to be little again. Later that night, Howie fell asleep with a smile on his face, looking forward to being taken care of by his fathers. 

The next day dawned late for Howie, who decided to sleep in. He turned over in his bed, and looked up to see the other four softly smiling at him, with bags around their feet. 

“You got the stuff?” he questioned, as he realized it was almost noon. 

“Yep, we got about three months' worth of stuff, all for our little one” AJ said as the four could see the wanting in Howie’s eyes. 

He looked up at them, with the question on his face. Brian realized they would have to tell him it was okay to fall.

“Go ahead little one, your fathers have you now” Brian cooed, and the four watched Howie’s mindset completely change.

Kevin went over to the bed, and he saw Howie looking up at him, and started cooing, and babbling. Kevin smiled, and nodded his head at the others.

“Get a diaper, and one of his new onesies for me please. We have a baby who needs to be changed” Kevin cooed down to Howie, who grinned at his Papa. 

 Kevin changed him, and Brian got him in the onesie, while AJ spread the blanket out to swaddle him. Nick stuck the pacifier in his mouth, and Howie started sucking it immediately. 

Five minutes later, the five were settled in the living room, with baby Howie between them, and they were cooing and baby talking him, as he smiled behind his pacifier. They had put on some baby cartoons, and Howie watched it, while playing with a new toy that Nicky and Saba had gotten him.  

“Having fun little one” Daddy asked his little Howie, who nodded, and grabbed his hand. 

“Baba peas” Howie wanted a bottle instead of a sippy cup this time, and his Saba got up to make it for him. 

“Who do you want to feed you little one” AJ asked Howie.

“Nicky peas” Howie babbled, and AJ handed the bottle to Nick, who fed Howie his bottle, giving him to Kevin for burping duty. They settled into playing with Howie, and discussing his new schedule.

Two hours later, as Kevin laid Howie down for a nap, Howie’s thoughts couldn’t help but drift to how happy he was. He had found his Nicky, Saba, Papa, and Daddy, and they loved their baby Howie. He could finally be secure in who he was, be able to bring out his infantile side, and knew that he could explore it with his fathers. He looked up at his Papa with sleepy eyes, and smiled behind his pacifier, and as he drifted to sleep, he realized nothing needed to change, he could be who he was, and his brothers would still love him, no matter if he was baby or adult Howie. 


End file.
